


hard to hold

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Signal Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: она не уверена, что готова. увидеть во взгляде мины то, что её так пугает.





	hard to hold

**Author's Note:**

> *таймлайн: июнь 2017

у мины есть привычка: неотрывно смотреть на того, кто говорит. она смотрит так на всех, в этом нет ничего такого, хотя мало кто может выдержать и мало кто смотрит в ответ, разве что чеён, пока не покраснеет до кончиков ушей. наён же старается—

к ней

не поворачиваться.

она не уверена, что готова. увидеть во взгляде мины то, что её так пугает.

 

и что же?

(правду)

 

мина — милая.

тихая; чуткая.

всегда улыбается — и не важно, что ты для этого делаешь; зажигается — и светит: улыбкой, глазами и собой. таким тёплым светом. и кажется, что всё вот это от неё — чем бы оно ни было: любовью или чем-то похожим на — кому-то одному.

может, всем сразу.

может, никому, в никуда.

мина не выглядит совсем уж хрупкой, но желание её защитить, завернуть в одеяло с головой, спрятать от всего мира вокруг (как же это глупо, господи, очнись, давай), когда она рядом, только сильнее. наён однажды сказала об этом. зачем-то. вслух. у неё спросили — и она ответила. тогда это было _легко_ , а всё остальное позже — нет. ни разу больше.

наён полная противоположность мине: у неё так получается — быть громче всех; попадать в центр внимания или в неприятности; надоедать и бесить (чонён); выставлять себя посмешищем, потому что так можно скрыть все скопившиеся тревоги; у неё так получается — быть собой и кем-то ещё одновременно. у неё так получается — быть им наён.

а мина—

просто мина.

и это никогда ничего не упрощало.

 

наверное, они были ближе или не были, или наён всё придумала сама, или ей хотелось. чтобы хоть что-то. у них было. по-настоящему. наверное, они были ближе, пока не перестали. так бывает, и с этим либо смиряешься, либо пробуешь всё исправить.

(если у тебя ещё есть — остался? — шанс)

(пока что да)

наён, вообще-то, достаточно упрямая: если ей что-то нужно, она идёт за этим сразу, напролом, что приводит обычно к неловким ситуациям со стороны других. наён упрямая: у неё нет причин сдаваться — и она не сдаётся. так она попала в группу: благодаря труду и тонне потраченных нервов и выплаканных слёз. то ли для чего-то, то ли, может, зря.

наён упрямая и не сдаётся, и мина в чём-то такая же, но она лишь смотрит, пытаясь этим донести до наён что-то (важное, очевидное), чего та не понимает. молча.

молчать мина умеет превосходно, и наён с ней тоже. затихает. и этой бесконечной смелости, у наён её правда очень много, как не бывало. вместо неё глупость и любовь, о которой наён по сей день не знает ровным счётом ничего.

 

они не песня—

не споёшь.

 

наверное, они были ближе, пока эта близость не стала значить больше, чем должна была. сначала. наверное, они никогда не станут близкими снова, пока мина говорит с ней такими ясными и честными глазами. в ожидании, что наён наконец-то на неё посмотрит—

(услышит)

и поймёт.

 

им комфортно в одиночестве друг друга, пусть это и звучит именно так, как звучит. и сейчас, после очередного фансайна, они сидят в их общей комнате: наён — на кровати джихё, они включили кино, и чуть погодя джихё позвали чонён и момо, пробовать очередные кулинарные шедевры второй, конечно, из авокадо; мина — на своей, окружённая тишиной.

ей удаётся быть незаметной в любое время и в любой компании, и даже когда она одна.

они же здесь вдвоём; в разных углах; не дотянуться.

не то чтобы наён хотела (она хочет).

не то чтобы наён пыталась (она не).

наён делает вид, что читает, хотя все предложения сливаются в одно, смысла никакого, ко всему прочему у неё уже сползли очки — и она ни черта не видит. наён делает вид, чтобы избежать (не совсем) лишних разговоров; наён делает вид, чтобы закрыть себя книгой от. мины. и её молчаливой честности, эта комната наполнена ею всегда.

и всё это давит, и наён не знает, может ли она что-то сказать в ответ на—

— закрыть окно?

— что?

— немного дует.

— а, сиди, я закрою сама.

наён и её непростые решения: пересечь всё помещение, чтобы закрыть окно. прямо над миной. может, ей нравится себя мучить. других объяснений у наён нет.

и она направляется уже к своей кровати, эти повара наверняка джихё просто-напросто отравили, и та не скоро ещё вернётся, как мина спрашивает:

— всё нормально?

— да.

— тогда почему ты так выглядишь?

— как? я устала—

— будто тебе есть что сказать, но ты молчишь. так же, как и я.

это отправная точка. от чего-то. куда-то. или наоборот — шаг к началу; наён не из тех, кто делает первые: она или оступается, с её-то ногами, или мчится вперёд. чтобы всё успеть.

мина и её взгляды: добрые, тёплые; такие откровенные; знающие, ждущие.

мина — смотрящая на наён. снизу вверх. с немыми вопросами, на которые наён вряд ли сможет дать хотя бы один ответ. ни сейчас, ни потом. может, когда-нибудь. или никогда.

поэтому:

— надо ли?

(говорить)

— а ты хочешь?

(и это касается всего и ничего)

из наён едва не вырывается: я не хочу ходить вокруг да около—

 _годами_ ,

пока не станет поздно.

и, конечно, не произносит ни слова, пока мина продолжает так на неё смотреть.

— а ты?

молчать мина умеет превосходно, и она молчит опять, только прежде выдыхает: _я хочу_ — и наён на грани того, чтобы рассмеяться ей в лицо, потому что это слишком, или, быть может, заплакать. она ещё не поняла, что с ней на самом деле. и что с ними. всегда.

наён и её непростые решения: подойти, не обдумав ничего до конца, наклониться и поцеловать; почти сразу же отпрянуть, давая возможность мине решить—

у мины едва прикрыты глаза и приоткрыты губы, и наён не помнит, когда последний раз ей было настолько страшно, но. мина снова. смотрит. так же, как раньше (наён выучила все её взгляды); снимает с наён очки и тянет её назад. к себе. за ворот кофты, немного за волосы, оставляя руку на затылке. и сердце наён бьётся у неё прямо в горле, сейчас разорвётся, и ей совершенно не хватает воздуха, и мины ей вот так — с тихими, как она сама, стонами и поцелуями — почему-то мало. или даже много. но всё — как обычно — не слава богу.

ведь именно в этот момент мимо обязательно должен кто-то пройти:

— ДАМЫ, ЗАКРЫВАЙТЕ ДВЕРИ.

— ВОТ САМА И ЗАКРОЙ, СОН ЧЕЁН!

— ДА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

дверь хлопает, и они обе слышат смех по ту сторону, и наён тоже не в силах сдержать нервный смешок, он вот-вот её задушит. мина всё ещё здесь: с покрасневшими губами, от которых наён хочется краснеть самой; с улыбкой, тишиной и светом. он — всем и никому.

он — ей, им наён. 

и мина повторяет:

— всё нормально?

наён могла бы ответить честно: наверное, нет.

но в итоге утыкается мине в плечо и не знает, на что ей теперь надеяться.

(на любовь)


End file.
